


Ich hab Dich zum Fressen gern

by thegrumblingirl



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, das Lebkuchenherz, spielt kurz vor "Sag nichts"
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumblingirl/pseuds/thegrumblingirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er wollte gerade seine Wohnungstür aufschließen, als er aus dem Flur gegenüber schnelle Schritte hörte. Thiel verkniff sich einen Seufzer. Boerne konnte ihm zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit den letzten Nerv rauben, aber er konnte auch nicht leugnen, dass lange Tage, die er in Ermittlungen feststeckte, mit dem neugierigen Rechtsmediziner an seiner Seite ein bisschen erträglicher waren. Dass er nun ausgerechnet heute allein auf seinem Berg Papier sitzengeblieben war, dafür konnte Boerne ja nichts. Also blieb er stehen, drehte sich um, und wartete, dass die Tür aufging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich hab Dich zum Fressen gern

**Author's Note:**

> Also wir wissen doch alle, dass das Lebkuchenherz in Thiels Küche nur von KF sein kann… Spielt nach 3x Schwarzer Kater und vor Sag Nichts.
> 
> Die Kochszene bringt mich jedes Mal um den Verstand, und dann hat Ch. das Lebkuchenherz für sich entdeckt und brauchte ein Drabble... es ist etwas länger geworden, weil ich ja nie haushalten kann.
> 
> Nach Jahren des Lesens auch mal eine Tatort-Fic von mir, wer hätte das gedacht! Ich schreib sonst immer nur auf Englisch, aber für die beiden fiel es mir erstaunlich leicht, auch mal auf Deutsch zu texten. Aber nun ist gut -- ich hoffe, meine Variante gefällt euch.

Was den Bremern ihr Freimarkt und den Hamburgern ihr DOM, war den Münsteranern ihr Send. Thiel war jetzt seit einem Jahr in der Stadt, und eines musste man den Leuten lassen: von einer ordentlichen Kirmes verstanden die was — und dreimal im Jahr tat auch nicht weh. Diese Woche war es mal wieder so weit, doch bei all dem Rumgehopse in ihrem neuesten Fall hatte er es noch nicht zur Promenade geschafft. Und heute hatte er nicht einmal mit Boerne fahren können, da der Herr Professor internationale Leichenfledderer zu Gast hatte und sie natürlich standesgemäß in der Stadt herumführte — inklusive einem Abstecher zur Send. Da hatte Thiel sich notgedrungen dem Papierkram ergeben und war bis kurz vor Mitternacht im Präsidium geblieben, Berichte schreiben und Zeugenaussagen überprüfen.

Er wollte gerade seine Wohnungstür aufschließen, als er aus dem Flur gegenüber schnelle Schritte hörte. Thiel verkniff sich einen Seufzer. Boerne konnte ihm zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit den letzten Nerv rauben, aber er konnte auch nicht leugnen, dass lange Tage, die er in Ermittlungen feststeckte, mit dem neugierigen Rechtsmediziner an seiner Seite ein bisschen erträglicher waren. Dass er nun ausgerechnet heute allein auf seinem Berg Papier sitzengeblieben war, dafür konnte Boerne ja nichts. Also blieb er stehen, drehte sich um, und wartete, dass die Tür aufging.

Als es unerwartet lange dauerte, bis sich Boernes Tür tatsächlich öffnete, runzelte er die Stirn. War Boerne mit der Socke in einer Ritze im Parkett hängengeblieben, oder was war los? Er wollte gerade leise Boernes Namen rufen, als dessen Wohnungstür abrupt aufschwang.

“Thiel! Da sind Sie ja endlich! Wo haben Sie denn gesteckt? Doch hoffentlich nicht im Kalinka, St. Pauli spielt erst am Wochenende wieder.” Boerne musterte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg.

“Was meinen Sie denn, wo ich war? Auf’m Präsidium, Ihren Obduktionsbericht in aller epischer Länge und Breite durchackern.”

Boernes Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben, vorübergehend abgelenkt von seiner ursprünglichen Mission. “Und, wie fanden Sie ihn?”

“Och… bisschen lang, aber die Pointe war gut. Was heißt hier überhaupt ‘da sind Sie ja endlich’, sie hätten mich doch auch anrufen können, wenn Sie sich gelangweilt haben.”

“Thiel, Thiel. Von gelangweilt kann gar keine Rede sein, aber es bleiben eben nicht alle ernsthaft arbeitenden Menschen unter der Woche bis nach Mitternacht aushäusig.” Trotz der herablassend anmutenden Worte umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln Boernes Mund, und während Thiel vor einem Jahr noch auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und dem arroganten Schnösel die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt hätte, schmunzelte er nun einfach zurück.

“Was wollten Sie denn nun von mir?” fragte er einfach. Ewig konnten sie hier ja auch nicht im Flur stehen bleiben, auch wenn sie das schon fertiggebracht hatten.

Boerne sah ihn aus großen, unschuldigen Augen an. “Hm, bitte was?”

Aha, ertappt.

“Ich bin doch nur stehen geblieben, weil ich Ihren Stechschritt bis hierher gehört hab. Da dachte ich mir, irgendwas wird der Herr Professor schon wollen.”

“Achso, ja also…” Boerne wiegte seinen Oberkörper ein wenig hin und her, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er sich seiner Sache unsicher war (was selten genug vorkam — ein Grund mehr, warum Thiel sich solche Tage rot im Kalender anstrich); und Thiel merkte erst jetzt, dass ihm Boernes lange Finger noch gar nicht im Gesicht herumgeflattert waren. Die standen ja normalerweise nie still, wenn Boerne gestikulierte. Thiel sah genauer hin. Versteckte Boerne etwa etwas hinter seinem Rücken?

“Boerne…” Die Warnung in seiner Stimme war nur halb ernst gemeint, aber ewig würde er hier nicht wie angewurzelt rumstehen, weil Boerne mal wieder eine seiner Ideen hatte.

Boerne legte den Kopf schief und lächelte wieder so… so… na so wie Boerne eben. “Na wenn Sie schon so fragen,” sagte er und wippte noch ein paar Sekunden auf den Fußballen auf und ab. Dann, als hätte er sich endlich entschieden, tauchte seine rechte Hand vor Thiel auf. Automatisch blickte Thiel nach unten und verschluckte sich fast an seiner eigenen Spucke.

Ein Lebkuchenherz, und nicht gerade ein kleines. Mit der Aufschrift, “Ich hab Dich zum Fressen gern.“

Boerne konnte doch jetzt nicht… Thiel hatte gerade, also nach der Sache mit der Heimleiterin… oh nee. Er konnte das doch nicht wörtlich meinen. Oder doch? Thiel spürte, wie ihm die Wärme unter dem Kragen hervorkroch. Er starrte noch ein paar Sekunden auf das Herz, dann wanderte sein Blick den Arm entlang, bis er schließlich bei Boernes Gesicht anlangte. Der schaute ihn mit einer Mischung aus Erwartung und Unsicherheit an, die fast noch schlimmer war als die Geste allein. Als Thiel immer noch nichts sagte, schien er die Stille nicht mehr auszuhalten.

“Hab’s gewonnen, an der Schießbude. Ich weiß doch, dass Sie sich auf die Send gefreut haben und noch keine Zeit gefunden haben, da dachte ich… Und, naja, bei dem Spruch musste ich… weil Sie doch so gern kochen und —”

Thiel hatte inzwischen seine Stimmbänder wieder aufgesammelt und räusperte sich, bevor der andere sich um Kopf und Kragen redete. Boerne brach ab und senkte seinen Blick.

“Danke.”

Boerne sah schnell wieder zu ihm auf. Vorsichtig streckte Thiel die Hand aus und nahm ihm das Lebkuchenherz ab.

“Das ist wirklich… mir hat schon lange niemand mehr…” Bloß, weil er Boerne davor bewahren wollte, hieß das nicht, dass Thiel mit Worten viel besser dran war, in diesen Dingen. Aber da half nur Augen zu und durch. “Danke, dass Sie an mich gedacht haben, Boerne.” Das war doch gut, oder?

Boernes zaghaftes Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Ding der Gewissheit. “Immer, Thiel.”

Nun wurde Thiel endgültig zu warm. “Ja, ähm… wollen Sie noch mit reinkommen? Wir haben da heute ein paar interessante Zeugenaussagen bekommen, da könnte ich Sie ja auf den neuesten Stand—”

“Ja worauf warten Sie noch? Ich koch uns einen Tee. Oder möchten Sie lieber ein Glas Wein, ich könnte eben noch—”

“Nee, Tee is schon gut.“ Thiel wollte nicht, dass sie den heutigen Abend unter einer Flut Rotwein wegspülten und sich dann womöglich an nichts mehr erinnerten. Aber das würde er jetzt den Teufel tun und laut sagen… wobei Boerne mit seiner Wahl sehr zufrieden schien.

“Sehr vernünftig. Lead on, Thiel, sonst müssen wir im Flur übernachten.”

“Jaja, geh ja schon…” Thiel schloss einhändig seine Tür auf, mit der anderen hielt er das Lebkuchenherz, während Boerne mal wieder allen Anstand vergaß und quasi hinter ihm auf der Fußmatte stand. Vor einem Jahr hätte er sich jetzt umgedreht und ihn angeblafft. Heute lächelte er vor sich hin und murmelte, “Geduld, Boerne. Kommt ja alles.”

Die Wärme an seinem Rücken schnaubte kurz. “Jetzt bestimmt.”


End file.
